Link an Unexpected Mission
by foxfairy13
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever of the beloved Link... At the moment I am playing Twilight Princess, which is my first Link game, but I have to say I really like Link... There was just something about that guy... : Anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Link crept through the huge marble hall without a sound. The noble behind him was not as silent. He was a big man, and although he stepped carefully, the dull thud could be heard throughout the great hall. Link was slightly annoyed by the footsteps disturbing him as he listened for any sound that might tell him of someone unwelcome. But it seemed that no one was here. He sheathed his sword back in his belt and nodded to the man behind him, who in turn nodded to his slightly smaller but no more agile son.

The three of them moved quickly, the feeling of unease filling their hearts. Although no one was there, it felt like a tomb. Their mission was complete, but still they felt tension as though they were going into deeper danger rather than leaving it behind.

The moon light streamed through the high windows and cast ghostly light in the hall. Link glanced around himself, alert for any movement other than his two companions. The king stopped suddenly behind him, and Link paused, turning quickly. He had pulled his bow out before he realized it and had aimed it at the door way the king was looking at. But the man had not taken a frightened stance, and started walking forward to the door.

"My Lord!" Link whispered hoarsely. "Dammit!" he hissed under his breath as the son followed his father curiously. He had been hired to protect them and complete the mission. Only half of his job was over, but the nobles seemed not to care to make that easy for him. Link ran gracefully after them in annoyance, keeping his bow raised and aimed.

When he came around the corner, he saw the nobles standing around a large object box in the middle of the floor, but nothing else seemed out of place.

"Kasumi!" the king shouted in surprise, making Link jump at the loud sound. It echoed through the hall, seeming to go on forever.

"My lord!" Link whispered in frustration of the king's lack of caution.

"Kasumi!" the king yelled again suddenly shaking whatever was in front of him. "Kasumi, Kasumi!"

"Lord Shiro, please!" Link begged, lowering his bow and rushing over to the noble to silence him.

He came into sight of what exactly was in the middle of the floor and stopped dead.

Upon a slab large of black marble looking like a casket for some royal person, was a woman, lying within a glass box. The box seemed to give off it's own light, illuminating the girl in a strange and eerie light. She looked deathly white, and her coal black hair was fanned out around her. Her expression was peaceful, but her position was not. She was sprawled out on the rock as though she had fallen down and not moved since then.

The king continued to sob and shook the glass box, attempting to move it, but it held firm. In frustration, the man raised his hand was about to bring it crashing down on the glass.

"WAIT!" Link shouted about to stop him, but he was too late. He flinched waiting for the shattering of glass, but nothing happened. He looked to see that nothing had happened. The box still held as steady as ever. The king sobbed again, bending over the box and breathing on it till his breath fogged up the glass.

"Kasumi…" he whimpered.

"Sister…" the son said in a hushed voice.

"She's your daughter?" Link asked the king who nodded weakly still crying.

"My beautiful daughter… Kasumi… Kasumi!" He hit the glass with his fist a couple more times before giving up and sliding onto the floor, leaning his head up against the cold stone.

Link edged forward and touched the glass timidly. It was oddly difficult to feel, not cold not hot. It also seemed impossibly delicate, but he knew differently.

"It's magic," he whispered to himself. Suddenly he found himself missing his fairy companion, Navi. It was the first time since she left, because he had always found her rather annoying, telling him what he already knew several times, and hanging around his head, blinding him out of one corner of his eye while he was in the middle of battle. He sighed. At least she he had seen this sort of magic before while he still had her around. All he needed was to have his bottled fairy cast a spell on his sword.

He again sighed, knowing that he really didn't have time for detours, but couldn't leave the woman as she was. He reached into his pouch and took out the bottled fairy he was saving for when he was in critical condition. At least he had another one.

"I need your help," he said quietly to the fairy and unbottled the creature. He unsheathed his sword to the nobles' surprise, and held it out to the glowing ball.

"What do you want?" it asked in a high, irritated voice.

"I need to cut that box," he said to her jerking his head to it.

"Why should I?" she asked hovering just out of reach.

"Because otherwise I'll just put you back in the bottle, that's why," he said growing inpatient. He really didn't have time for this. "And don't think I can't. I've caught you once I can do it again."

The fairy seemed to think for a moment before it agreed. The sword glowed blue and pink as the spell settled on the surface.

"May I go now?" the fairy asked in a haughty voice.

"Yes, you may," Link said nodding to it. Then he turned back to the box as the little glowing ball flew away.

"What are you doing?" the prince asked nervously, as Link climbed up onto the glass box, and raised his sword. Link ignored him.

"Link! I command you not to—" the king said getting up hurriedly.

But instead of bringing it down quickly and smashing through it, he touched the tip of his blade into the glass and pulled it along the surface, cutting a scratch into it. He made the line go from one end to the other, then jumped back as the glass shattered melted away before even touching the woman.

The glow faded away from his sword, and he sheathed it again. The king reached out in wonder towards his daughter, but Link grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch her!" he told him harshly.

"Why—"

Link was already pulling items out of his pouch. He wrapped a magic protective cloth he had gotten from the Zoras around his palm and reached out gently towards the girl. The cloth began to glow blue, and then his hand was covered in the strange light. He rubbed his hands together, and the light engulfed his other hand. He looked down at himself measuring what parts of him she would touch when he carried her, and he quickly swiped the light across his chest and arms. The glow left a trail on whatever it touched.

The nobles watched him in awe as he reached out for the girl. He carefully lifted her from the stone, making sure no part of her touched anything that wasn't covered with his light. When she was safely in his arms he jerked his head to the king to proceed.

"Why—" the prince began to ask.

"Not now," Link said agitatedly, walking back towards the doorway. "Just don't touch her."

The nobles did as they were told, and the group left the great hall as fast as they could. They were being pursued and the rescue of the princess had taken precious time.

"You better be worth it," Link muttered under his breath as he swiftly and silently followed after the nobles.


	2. Chapter 2

In a room, warm... wait no... It was cold... I was just even colder.

I don't know how long I was cold. Shivering within, but I'm sure that my body had remained motionless... After all I couldn't move a muscle. It was like I was under tons of pressure, or maybe it was I that was made of stone.

But then after all that seemed like an eternity in the frozen darkness, something happened. Suddenly my whole body seemed on fire, roasting over a flame, every one of my nerves burning as though in magma. Why though? Why wouldn't I just melt away?

Screaming filled my ears so loud, I couldn't hear anything else, until I realized it wasn't screaming, I just wasn't used to the noise, I'd been in the silent darkness for so long. But what was I hearing? I couldn't tell, it was much too loud! TOO LOUD! GODDAMMIT SAVE ME!

And it was almost as though someone had heard, because then, something touched my skin, and wherever it touched, I was soothed. My pain lessened. Slowly I adjusted to the sound, and the level of sound wasn't as bad. I could even smell now… a sweet musty smell, and something I couldn't recognize. What had happened? How had someone saved me? More importantly, who?

For it was definitively someone. I could now clearly feel their hands and chest… I was being carried. They were still quite warm to me, but it was more pleasant than it had been before. I began to be able to feel the graceful swaying motion as they moved… were they running? Why?

I could barely hear the footsteps of whoever had me, but I could hear other footsteps quite clearly from somewhere to my right. They were heavy… I could tell by their breathing… oh it had been so long since I had heard any sounds, that it almost surprised me that I could recognize anything anymore, but I hadn't been called the huntress for no reason… I'd always had the best senses of our people… our hidden people.

I was the daughter of the king of storms… well kind of. Our people lived on a cloud after all, and thrived on storms, but really we were also very earthy people. Trees grew on our land in the sky, because without them we would suffer. However, we are also very secretive. Even the sages don't know about us. The only one who knew about us was the Princess Zelda of Hyrule… she was sworn to protect our secret, and thus forth she had been true to her word. But then again, I don't know how long I have been in the darkness… how long have I lain motionless in the ice? Could our entire world have been destroyed? I knew since I was a young girl that there have been many plots by Ganondorf to take over everything, and he became stronger each time. By now had all fallen into despair? It seemed like forever where I was in the silence… but how long had it been really? And then again, who exactly was carrying me? I couldn't move, or open my eyes to find out.

I didn't remember falling asleep. But I must have because I woke up. I didn't open my eyes at first, feeling very stiff and drowsy as though I had been sleeping for a VERY long time. "Hey…" I mumbled turning over. I finally opened my eyes and managed to give a look around to find that no one was there. Wasn't I being cared a minute ago? Now I was lying in a very comfortable bed, with two feather comforters on top of me. I sighed nestling back in as I looked around sleepily. Why was I so exhausted? A book shelf was across from me and a chair by a window with drawn curtains but other than that the rest of the room was empty save for the king sized bed I was currently occupying.

Wait… where the hell was I anyway? I attempted to sit up again, but that took altogether too much of my precious energy, and I passed out.

_Idiot_… I thought to myself as I slowly came to. I opened my eyes slowly this time. I didn't honestly feel much better than I had earlier, but none the less, I supposed since I was awake for the moment, I should look around a bit more before sleeping again. After all, how much of my time has been wasted away caught in the darkness, and with my sleep and fainting spell… too long. It must have been too long.

Again I was alone… I began to wonder if there really had been someone in the first place… but if there wasn't then how exactly did I get here?

I didn't attempt to move this time, not ready to be unconscious again. I turned my head to face the window in hope of seeing what time of day it was, but again the curtains were drawn, and the thick, heavy material let no light in or out. The sun could have been sitting right outside my window and I wouldn't have known it except for the searing heat that would likely burn everything to a crisp. Oh man, I was being sarcastic again. I only did that when I was in a bad mood. Too much time wasted…

I became extremely bored of staring at the walls and tried to go back to sleep. I would have at least attempted to read the titles of the books on the bookshelf had my eyes been an sharp as they usually were… But after not using them for so long, and being tired as it was, I could tell that wasn't happening. At least I drifted off quickly.

When I awoke again, I rolled over, not bothering to look for anyone. So that's why I was so shocked to find that I was no longer alone. At least the person had not seemed to notice me, so I watched him curiously for a moment, wondering who on earth he might be.

He was reading a book, probably off the shelf, and the curtains were open, letting light flood in. He was slim for a man, and looked still young such as myself I hoped, and his hair was a dirty blonde. It shown in the light as the bangs hid his eyes as he read. His nose was long and pointy, and his ears were that of the forest people, pointed. He wore a green tunic with a hat, and it gave me a strong nostalgic feeling, but I wasn't sure why. Had I met him before? He generally ignored me, or at least didn't realize that I was awake, so I continued to watch him. That was, until I smelled food. I looked over to the bedside table and saw a platter with a dish of food on it. Suddenly I was ravenous.

But what if I didn't want him to know I was awake? After all, I had no idea who he was or what he was doing here, and maybe it wouldn't be smart to let him see my eyes. I'm sure having silver mirror like eyes was not something that would bode well with someone who was not aloud to know our secret. So instead I waited silently for him to leave. He didn't, and merely read his book. I became frustrated, but didn't allow myself to eat. Why? I wasn't really sure.

Soon however, sleep overcame me again, and I had mouthwatering dreams of sweet fruits and bread. But near the end of my dream, the strange man appeared. He didn't do anything, but just sat reading his book. What was it about him that triggered my memory? Where was he from?

Again I awoke, but the man had left. I sat up when the smell of food reached my nose again. Seeing as I was alone, I didn't hold back, and wolfed down the whole dinner. Even after it though, I was still hungry. Trying to ignore it I laid down again thinking. I seemed to be gaining some energy back, and I hoped I was waking more often… perhaps I would be back to full health soon, and be able to find out what happened to me.

The last thing I remembered was a war… yes that was right, I was fighting in a war in an attempt to keep the other civilizations from finding out about us. But who had I been fighting again? Not people from Hyrule surely… but then again, I did recall seeing the triforce crest upon the flags…

Damn it. I must have lost. That must be what happened to me. Then some sort of spell was cast over me, and I was there for who knows how long till someone saved me. But who saved me and why? Was it that man I saw before?

It was then I realized why I recognized him. The tunic he wore was the tunic of heroes. I'd seen pictures of it in my books when I was young, and I had idolized it. In fact I often dreamt that I would be the one to wear it one day… a young girl's fantasy, as though the tunic would be the one to give me power.

I sighed and thought about it more. So who was he to be wearing such a thing? A hero? Could I some how have gone back into time and have seen the hero I'd once only dreamed about? I couldn't figure out how that was possible, but as I thought about it, it was the only thing that seemed to make any sense whatsoever. But then did that mean that I had been saved by a dead man? Anyway, I'd always imagined him a much larger, stronger person, but who was I to complain if he really could do those things? Look at me for example. I wasn't a brawl of a man, but I could do a sight more than any man I'd ever met… unless of course we included the hero that had been reading… What was I saying? That he had been reading by my window? But was I assuming that he did not ever take time to himself.

I shrugged mentally and burrowed deeper into my blankets. Well, I supposed I had better get my energy back soon so I could find out things for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke again the man was there. He was gazing pensively out the window. He had a knife in his hand for some reason. As I watched him he replaced the knife in his belt and ran a hand over his head and pulled his hat off. I could hear him cursing under his breath. What was the matter with him?

There was food on the bedside table again, but I didn't dare eat any while he was there. I still wasn't entirely sure I should trust him. I spent most of my life not being sure who I should and shouldn't trust.

As I watched him he just got more and more agitated. I almost asked him what the matter was, but it sort of defeated the point of hiding the fact I was awake thus far. Then he suddenly looked at me and I snapped my eyes shut before he could see me. I faked sleep for a moment trying to keep my breathing even and deep, despite the fact my heart was racing. I don't know whether he had turned away so I continued to pretend. It was strange that it was actually hard for me to keep my eyes shut because I wanted to continue to watch him, but I controlled myself. After a while I drifted back off to sleep dreaming of eating again.

Waking was easier next time and I found myself alone. The window was still open and I could see that it was dark outside, but no moon or stars could be seen from my place on the bed. I contemplated for a moment before dragging myself up and stumbling to the window. Yes, I was getting more of my strength back every day. However the view from my window was no more telling that it was in any other part of the room. I sighed and got back to my bed before someone saw me looking outside. But I wasn't fast enough.

He walked in, unaware for a moment, his head down, and he closed the door gently behind him. Then when he looked up he stopped stark still and stared at the empty bed for a moment. I could see he was about to look straight at me, and I realized I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't let him see my eyes.

I moved quick as the light behind him and bound his arms in back of him. I covered his eyes with my hand as he struggled in shock.

"Who are you?" I asked, the sound of my voice shocking me. I hadn't heard it in so long, and for all the weakness I felt my voice did not waver as I expected. It held true like the trunk of a hundred year old tree.

He struggled for a moment but didn't answer. When he realized it was unlikely that he was going to get free, he waited for a moment breathing hard. "Get off me!" he said stubbornly.

"Why should I?" I asked him quietly. I wasn't sure if anyone would hear us outside the door who was unfriendly. "You still haven't answered with your name, and you have also taken away my strength and kept me here! I have no reason to trust you…" In fact that was exactly how I felt right then. Hero of time or no hero of time, I didn't have any idea how I got to be where I was, and he was the closet thing I could pin-point.

"Taken away your strength?" he asked dubiously. "Then how the hell are you holding me down?" he asked still attempting to move. I wondered the same thing, but didn't linger on it long. I was just thankful for my abilities.

"Your name!" I repeated jerking him a little bit for emphases.

"Link! My name is Link… I'm working for your father... I answered, now get off me!"

"My father? What does he have to do with anything?" I asked confused. I ignored his request.

"Everything!" he yelled angrily. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have to deal with you right now, and I'm fairly sure I could have killed them before they got to Zelda and destroyed Hyrule if your _father _had not ordered me to stay here and keep _you _safe! I should have gone with my better judgment and left anyway, but I was asked by Zelda herself to take car of him, so if you don't mind, I don't have time for this and you're just making it worse! Our whole world is being torn apart and I have to take care of idiots like you and your father and watch it all happen. GET OFF!!"

His words distracted me, and with that last complaint he threw me off and scrambled up surprisingly fast. He had an arrow pointed at my head already by the time I had righted myself and was about to wrestle him down again.

"And now I have a question for you…" he said, his voice suddenly much softer. "How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know," I told him honestly, glowering at the threatening point. If I had my full strength he would have never got me in this position.

"Your eyes…" he murmured, his point lowering just a little as the realization of what he was looking at struck him. "What…"

I blinked in shock and looked down automatically. I jumped back without thinking and looked away from him, exposing my back. I had just let my whole tribes secrets out just because I was surprised… no, no, no, this was not okay… I had to do something and do it fast… I couldn't let him… no…

I woke up suddenly again, in the bed, but I was not alone. The man… Link, was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the lit candle on my bedside table. I could hear the rain falling outside and that it was calling to me, but something in the way Link was, without weapons, not looking at me made me think I should let him speak his part.

"You fainted," he said softly but I could hear something deeper in his voice, some emotion he wasn't conveying.

I cursed under my breath but he didn't react. He continued to watch the flickering flame. It was almost like he wasn't even talking to me. "Why are you here?" I asked him with an irritated tone. I couldn't understand what he was thinking.

"I told you, it's my duty," he said darkly turning away. "Besides, there's nothing left to protect anymore… everything else is already destroyed. The only reason this place is untouched is because they haven't realized we're here yet."

"My city…" I choked.

"If you are talking about the castle in the sky, then no. That still lives, but trust me, I don't think you're getting back there anytime soon, Princess. Don't trust anyone anymore if they ever did. Doesn't matter whether their royal family is down here, they won't take any risks, and I can't say I blame them."

I watched his emotionless face for a moment, thinking. I couldn't not trust him for some reason, and the words he was saying were burning into my mind.

"How long has it been this way?" I asked, trying to comprehend in one moment fighting, another in a box, and waking to the world crashing down around me.

"A year. They've been attacking for a year…" He got up suddenly and paced to the window. I wasn't sure what he saw but a dark shadow crossed over his face at it. "Hyrule is gone…. Lost in memory preserved only in the four of us. We're all that's left now."

I could hear a deep sadness then and it shot through me like an arrow. I felt an anger so deep and old I thought it would burn through me, but when I saw the look on his face, it was gone. I felt nothing left but despair in the eyes of my beholder. He was looking at me, and I could almost see everything he saw, almost could touch the pain he was feeling. He looked away again, and into the black glass.

"What are we going to do…?" I asked my voice weak for the first time.

"Wait… wait for them to come for us," he said sighing and pushing away from the window. "There's nothing else we can do."

I watched him as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. There was a small snap as it closed, and then silence save for the rain wrapping on the glass and pelting the walls whispering to me, "Save us… save us."


End file.
